Ben Crane
"The Hybrid" Ben Crane is a professional wrestler who was the first post-unionization PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion. He held the title from Crowning A Champion's Waist '09 (March 18, 2009) until suffering an arm injury at the hands of future champion Helm Konrad on August 14, 2009. Early life Benjamin Crane began his athletic career at Central Tucson High School in Tucson, AZ. Despite always having been gifted with an above-average physique, Crane didn't display any interest in sports prior to his junior year in high school, when, on a dare from his best friend, he tried out for both the football and basketball squadrons and promptly became a starting linebacker and center, respectively. Amazing his coaches and himself with his natural athleticism, he quickly caught the eye of recruiters across the country. Midway through his senior year, Ben announced his intent to attend the University of Texas at Austin as a Longhorn on a full scholarship. Ben's first two years at college came fast and furious, dropping basketball to focus on his football career and training as hard as he could every day. He secured a slot as starting linebacker and was consequently named to All-American teams both years. Tragically, midway through his junior year he was involved in a horrendous automobile accident that killed two of his classmates and required Ben to havereconstructive surgery on his right elbow. Although he was expected to return to the team in time for football season his senior year, he shocked the student body and his family by dropping out of college instead. Ben set out on a journey around the world. On the way, he encountered various individuals who would constantly be taken aback at his stature and physique and invite him to observe them as they trained and to train with them. Muay Thai kickboxing in Thailand. Jiu-Jitsu in Brazil. Judo in Japan. As he observed these hosts and benefactors spar and fight, he was occasionally moved to try his hand at the martial arts as well. It was through these journeys that Ben discovered he was only truly at peace while testing himself in combat, and that he was even better at grappling than he was at football. After returning to the United States, Ben looked up the best wrestling academy in the country, and spent three years training under the tutelage of Rudy Dominicci. Professional wrestling career Pro Graps Association (2009) Crane joined the Professional Grappling Association in February of 2009 as part of B. Armstrong Ruby's World Talent Initiative. After a string of decisive victories, Crane entered and won the Crowning A Champion's Waist, defeating Internetico, Brutal Chambers, and "The Aerial Anarchy" Rusty Cooledge. He was named the organization's first post-unionization World Heavyweight Champion. He would hold the belt for 91 days before having his arm broken on the June 17, 2009 episode of PGA Primetime Wednesday! by Helm Konrad. Zen Dungeon (2010-) At Crowning a Champion's Waist '10 Crane returned to PGA by confronting and beating Konrad following his Puppet War matchup. The two fought again following Crane's DQ victory over GANJU in his first match back on the April 8 edition of PTW! On the May 10 episode, Crane declared allegiance to Stevens N. Stevens and the Zen Dungeon by interfering on behalf of Lester Balaam Jackson, allowing Jackson to win the PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship from King Falcon. Over the following months, Crane helped Stevens lead the Dungeon troops in the dismantling of the PGA. Having won the coveted #30 entry, Crane won the Mall For It All and in effect the number one contendership to Slyclops IX's World Heavyweight title at Cargado Completamente. Before challenging for the title, however, Crane, along with Stevens and Jackson, would defeat Slyclops, Buster Abbott and Zane "Zubaz" Vance in the finals of the Remain Alive tournament; this win earned each man on the Zen Dungeon team a "wish" that could be used at any time over the next year. Finally, at Cargado Completamente, Crane defeated Slyclops to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Crane found himself using his wish at Final Four, after losing the title cleanly to "Mammoth" Kang JumBo; the wish was used to restart the match, which Crane then won. The Hybrid then moved on to feud with Helm Konrad, and the two squared off in the PGA's first ever German Blood Match, in which the winner is the first man to completely soak his towel in the blood of his opponent; Crane won via a technicality when a disguised David Chestnut switched the towels. At Crowning a Champion's Waist '11, Konrad and Slyclops simultaneously enacted their rematch clauses, forcing Crane to defend the World title in a triple-threat match. Near the end of the match, a raging Konrad tore off the ring canvas, leading the three men to wrestle the final moments of the match on top of bare wood. After powerbombing Slyclops through the wood, Konrad delivered his signature Donnerschlag maneuever to Crane, allowing Konrad to win the match and become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Crane has not been seen since. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hybrid Moments'' (Short-arm powerslam) **''Avalanche Hybrid Moments'' (Top-rope powerslam) **''Pyramid Bomb'' *'Signature moves' **Falcon Arrow **Powerbomb **Cross armbreaker **Spinebuster **Thrust kick *'Music' **Killing Joke - The House that Pain Built **The Misfits - Hybrid Moments Category:PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Champions